


Forging A Hero

by Dragonbat



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Death In The Family, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/pseuds/Dragonbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd has just started training to become Robin. So far, it's kinda boring...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forging A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They're DC's characters. If they were mine, when Superboy Prime hit a wall, he'd have sore fingers, and the rest of the universe would remain status quo...
> 
> Thanks to Kathy for the beta!

**Forging A Hero**

"Again."

Jason rolls his eyes and suppresses a groan. Not for the first time, he thinks that he was better off on the streets. At least there, he hadn't had combat drills. There had been no lectures in a dank smelly cave, no snooty English butler telling him to eat his Brussels sprouts or do his homework. And especially no intense, uptight hardcase making you do the same damned moves over and over and over again.

_But he said that this was what it would take to make me Robin. And Robin's a hero._

Big deal. What's so heroic about practicing how to fall properly, and roll with punches? That's not courageous. He should be going out there and taking the down bad guys—scratch that. Bruce calls them 'the _perps_ '. That or 'scum', anyway, but Bruce doesn't use the latter term when he's out of costume.

He yearns for the day that Bruce will let him go out on patrol. Then he'll get to show everyone how brave he can be. He'll be a hero. The best. And maybe, just maybe Bruce will finally stop comparing him to the first guy who wore the suit.


End file.
